


Got My Brain In A Daze

by kalimai



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalimai/pseuds/kalimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little domestic fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got My Brain In A Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Ellie Goulding's "Little Dreams". I really hope you like your gift reena_jenkins. There is actually more of this with Buffyverse fusion but it kept growing and I didn't want to rush the ending so you'll get it later. Meanwhile have a vignette of Kevin/Mike in that universe. Merry Skippy Xmas!

Mike and Kevin have been together for a long time, a really, really long time. To be honest four years is probably not that impressive to people in the "real world" but when you spend most of your time battling against Earth biggest evil, you tend to see things differently. The things you don’t see differently are the annoying little habits, like Mike leaving his clothes lying around on any and every surface of their house. Kevin does not understand this side of Mike. Mike is not overall a slob, his weapons are well organised and cared for, he even came up with a filing system for the herbs and books Kevin uses for his spells and research. He had to freaking train Kevin for weeks so that Kevin could find his own stuff when he needed it without Mike’s help (though to be quite honest the filing system is the best thing Mike ever came up with as far as Kevin is concerned, it makes his life so much easier now).  
  
It is not too far fetched under those circumstances to expect Mike to pick up his own damn clothes from all over the house. Before they moved in together, Kevin used to think this was a cute quirk of Mike but when they started to share space it became less cute and more of pain in Kevin’s neck. There is only so many times you can pick up after someone before you get a little pissed. Also contrary to popular belief he refuses to use his powers for house cleaning, he is not Samantha Stevens or Mary Poppins; which is why he is going around the house hamper in one hand, picking up Mike’s clothes and muttering to himself.  
  
“Mike Carden, I swear to God, I will curse your clothes to dance away from you every time you get too close, see if I don’t. When you’ll have spent days with nothing to wear apart from your underwear we’ll see how you feel about leaving your stuff everywhere!” Kevin mutters angrily at the hamper, while picking up a hoodie, two sweater vests and and a shirt from the kitchen.  
  
“Is that supposed to be a punishment for me or some kind of reward for you, because if what you really want is to see me prancing around the house in my underwear, I can do that. Tis the season after all”  Mike says from where he is sitting at the kitchen table, beaming at Kevin. Kevin will not let himself be fooled by a pretty face, he will not. He narrows his eyes at Mike trying to communicate the seriousnessof the situation before going back to his clothes hunting. He knows what Mike is trying to do, attempting to defuse Kevin justified anger with images of a half-naked Mike. Kevin is not falling for that.   
  
He finds himself a few minutes later standing near the counter, lost in a daydream starring Mike feeding him fruit from a plate, wearing nothing more than a pair of tight black boxer briefs. As he leaves the kitchen in a hurry to go to the laundry room, he manages to see Mike’s smug little smile. His partner is a horrible person.


End file.
